


you're my superstar

by mercurylcvers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurylcvers/pseuds/mercurylcvers
Summary: in which jung jaehyun changes kim doyoung's life for the better





	you're my superstar

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by marina's superstar!

_Before I met you, I pushed them all away _

_ Soon as I kissed you, I wanted you to stay _

_ What I like about you is you know who you are _

_ What you like about me is I know what I'm not _

Doyoung remembers the person he was before he met Jaehyun. He knows the rumours that went around about him. How he was with a new boy each week, never letting them into his closely guarded heart. He was Kim Doyoung, someone who was never known for his gummy smile but for his stone cold glare and sharp words.

He met Jaehyun by chance. At a frat party that he was dragged to by his best friend. He didn’t know what it was but he had a feeling as soon as he entered the house and met a pair of warm brown eyes across the room. And for the first time, he thought to himself that this party might be different, that maybe Taeyong had been right and it was worth going to. He was confident that the boy across the room was going to be different from the boys Doyoung usually messed around with. The beautiful boy that shone brighter than the lights surrounding him.

And so, Doyoung made his move.

“Hi, my name is Doyoung.”

“I’m Jaehyun.”

When he woke up the next morning, he looked over and he knew. He knew that he wasn’t going to kick Jaehyun out of his bed as soon as the boy woke up. He’d invite him to stay for breakfast if he wanted to. Doyoung decided that with Jaehyun he was going to open himself up to him, feelings and all. And that’s what he did. That’s how his relationships worked. Right from the start, they were honest about their feelings. Jaehyun knew the type of person he was and what he was looking for. Doyoung knew who he wasn’t and wasn’t going to play a facade for anything. They started their relationship with understanding and moved forward to create a path that they wouldn’t regret. 

_ I love the way we worked so hard _

_ Yeah, we've come so far _

_ Baby, look at me, you're my superstar _

_ When I'm afraid, when the world's gone dark _

_ Come and save my day, you're my superstar _

Being in a relationship wasn’t easy, and when their relationship had hit the six months mark, Doyoung panicked. This was the longest relationship that he had been in, and he was scared. There were a thousand thoughts running through his head- what if he fucks up? What if he ends up hurting Jaehyun? Or worse, what if he wasn’t Jaehyun’s end game? And so Doyoung did what he knew how to do best, push away the one he loved the most.

“I don’t know what to do Tae, what if I mess up?”

“That’s okay Doie. Relationships aren’t easy and I’m proud of you for being with Jaehyun for this long. You clearly both love each other a lot. Just because things will get rough in the future, it doesn’t mean that you should give up. You have to talk to each other and work through it. If you’re feeling like this, you should tell him. The more you’re distancing yourself from him, the more you’re going to end up pushing him away. Your fears isn’t reality unless you make it reality. It won’t come true unless you act on it. And it doesn’t matter if you guys weren’t “meant to be,” you should enjoy what you have right now. Don't dwell too much on what hasn't happened yet.”

That night he goes over to Jaehyun’s in his pajamas. He was afraid to knock on the door, but even more afraid of what would happen if he goes back home and slips even further away from his boyfriend. So he gathers his courage and lightly gives three knocks. After a minute of waiting, the door is opened.

“Doie, I wasn’t expecting you to be here tonight. Don’t you have class tomorrow? Are you okay?”

And without a response, Doyoung wraps his arms around the taller boy. Starting to sob as his insecurities rise up his chest. There were no words from Jaehyun either, just a comforting arm rubbing his back letting him cry out. Letting him be himself in his vulnerable state without questions or judgement.

_ You never judge me for any of my fears _

_ Never turn your back, always keep my body near _

_ All of the days that we spend apart _

_ My love is a planet revolving your heart _

Doyoung had a lot of fears, but this was the one that he felt most embarrassed to admit. 

“They’re evil Jae. I don’t want to go near them.”

“That’s ridiculous Doie, they look just like you.”

“That’s the most offensive thing anyone has said to me.

“I’m sure it’s not true, besides you get this comparison all the time.”

“Come on, just pet its fur, I’ll hold onto the bunny to make sure it doesn’t bite you.”

The more Jaehyun coaxed him, the more Doyoung started to feel comfortable around the stupid bunny. While what Jaehyun said was true, he didn’t appreciate the constant comparison to the devil creatures. No matter what anyone said, Doyoung was convinced that rabbits were spawns of Satan. They were rabid and could poop on you at any moment, or worse- bite you. But with Jaehyun’s encouragement and soothing words, Doyoung hesitantly reached his right hand towards the creature in Jaehyun’s hand, his left hand hovering over his phone in case he had to call an ambulance to whisk him away to the emergency room if he got bit. That was what their relationship was like, always helping the other become a better person and making them step out of their comfort zone through baby steps.

After a year and a half of dating, the couple decided to move in together. Through the months afterwards, they grew used to the body laying next to them at night. The body that they explored every inch of and could memorize the pattern of the various imperfections that they felt insecure over. And on the days that one of them was gone on a business trip, the other would lie awake feeling lonely, thinking to themselves that even though they couldn’t escape the fact that they love the other, and how maybe that feeling of love was the most painful but beautiful feeling they could experience.

_ We'll stick together, make it through the storm _

_ You and I, whoever said we couldn't have it all? _

“As cliche as it is, I honestly believe that it’s us against the world, Jae. Nothing can tear us apart. We’ve been through so much together and I’ll be damned if I have to live even a second of my life without you by my side. Before you, I was an incomplete version of myself and you’re the missing piece that’s needed for this puzzle to be completed. I’m so glad you kissed me in the hallway of that frat party I was dragged to. And I’m eternally grateful that you’ve been with me for the past five years and I hope that you’ll be with me for the next forty, fifty, and hundred. I love you now, and I’ll love you forever.” Doyoung saw the tears slip from Jaehyun’s eyes before he tasted the ones coming down his own face. This was a moment he would remember forever, and he felt selfish as he focused solely on his husband, ignoring the crowd, but the selfishness was well-deserved. He’s marrying the love of his life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first fic so i hope you all enjoyed it :>


End file.
